The embodiments herein relate generally to jewelry, and more particularly, to a cap for beaded jewelry.
Bead endings are required for beaded jewelry. However, for conventional bead endings, the artist is required to either string the supporting wire or filament into the end and tie it off or use an adhesive. Additionally, most end caps for jewelry do not actually grip and hold onto the piece.
Therefore, what is needed is a cap for beaded jewelry, wherein the cap grips around the jewelry without requiring an adhesive or holes to be drilled into the jewelry.